Promises A Seto Kaiba One Shot
by XxTwisted-Miss-MayhemxX
Summary: Rumi is best friends the Kaiba Corp CEO, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba has always had a soft spot for Rumi, but will his cold exterior keep him from keeping his promise to Rumi?


Rumi giggled watching Mokuba run into the Kaiba Corp building. They'd decided to give their favorite boy a visit at his work. He wouldn't like it, that's for sure, but he was always soft on them, so she didn't worry too much.

"Mokuba! Don't run, please!" Rumi giggled again, taking the small boys' arm gently. He pouted, "But, Rumi! I want to go see brother!" She smiled softly, pushing up her glasses, "And we will, Moki. But we need to be courteous to those working here. They work hard for Seto, so we shouldn't be giving them any trouble."

He grinned and nodded and started to walk to the elevator. Rumi followed and pressed the 7th floor button. As the elevator ascended, she and Mokuba started singing the Pokemon opening song. "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause! I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. These Pokemon, to understand, the power that's inside! Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! It's you and me! I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! Oh! You're my best friend, in the world we must defend!"

Kaiba sighed as they closed the door behind them, finishing their song, "What is it, you two? I have work to do." "Brother! We came to see you today!" Mokuba smiled up at his elder brother, leaning on his chair. Rumi giggled seeing Seto lock his feet in place to stop his chair from rolling, "Yup! We had to come and see our favorite boy at work!"

She smiled innocently at his glare. "You got bored at home, didn't you, Rumi?" She grinned, scratching the back of her head, "What? I have no clue what you're talking about!" He rolled his eyes at her fakeness, "Whatever. Just go somewhere, but not here. I have a lot of work to do right now!" Rumi pouted, but nodded, "Alright, Seto. Will you be home for supper tonight?"

Seto started typing on his laptop, "I don't know. I'll call and tell you if I can or not…ok?" He looked up at her sad eyes. She put on a fake smile immediately, hoping he didn't feel her sadness, "Ok! Come on, Moki! Let's go to the arcade!" "YAY!" Mokuba ran out of the room laughing happily.

She smiled after him and looked to Seto to see him steadily working at his computer. She sighed, smiling a little sadly, and leaned down, kissing his hair lightly, "Work hard and come home soon, Seto." She stood straight, and walked quickly out of the room.

Seto sat looking at the door with a light blush dusting his pale cheeks, "Rumi…" He sighed, shaking his head and turning back to his work.

"Alright, Moki, it's bedtime." Rumi looked down at Mokuba, who sat on the couch, half asleep."But Rumi….Brother's not home…" he mumbled sleepily. She smiled softly, "I know, Moki. But Seto's going to be home late tonight." He sighed contently as she placed him on his pillow and placed the blankets over his small form, "Good night, Rumi…"

She smiled, brushing his hair out of the way and kissing his forehead, "Good night, Moki. Sweet dreams." She closed the door quietly and walked back down to the living room. ~This mansion is so big…~ she thought to herself as she put up the movies they had recently pulled from the shelf.

She stopped before she closed the cabinets, something catching her eye. It looked as if a movie had been placed in backwards, "Hm? What's this?" She pulled it out to see no actual cover, just a strip of paper on the front labeled "Special Memories". "What…?" She flipped it over again, still seeing the blank black.

She opened the case to see a clean disk, her own reflection staring back at her. "Wow. Someone really takes care of this one. I wonder why I've never noticed it before…" she took the disk out and popped it into the player. Grabbing the remote, she sat down, pressing play and waited as the picture came to focus.

Seto walked into the mansion after a long day of work. It was midnight, almost one, so everyone would be asleep, even Rumi. Rumi…Seto placed his hand over his head where her lips had once been. Why did one girl affect him in a way no other could? She was his best friend, and he was so cold to her. He cared for her, he knew. She knew that, too, of course. The Seto Kaiba wasn't nice to just anyone, only Mokuba and Rumi.

He walked into the hallways, and was about to head up stairs to his room, till a noise made him stop. "Seto! Quit it! That tickles! Mom! Seto's tickling me!" Seto heard an all-too-familiar voice giggle out. He walked towards the noise, seeming to eradicate from the living room.

He peeked around the corner and froze, seeing Rumi asleep on the couch tears dried on her rosy cheeks. He walked towards her, afraid of why she was crying. He crouched down, placing a hand on her head. He was about to wake her, but the replaying voices on the television made him stop.

"Rumi, when we get older, let's get married! We can have a big house! And I'll make a lot of money once I take over Daddy's company!" Seto heard himself say to a young Rumi. He turned to look at the screen, his hand still on Rumi's hair. Young Rumi smiled at him from the television, "Of coose, Seto! I'd onwe mwarry you! Awl the otha boys awe yucky!" Seto couldn't stop his chuckle, hearing her lisp as she had he front teeth missing.

He took the remote and pressed pause, just as the young Rumi kissed Seto's cheek. Seto stared up at it, sadness tightening his heart, "What happened to me? I used to treat her so well. Why did I start acting this way towards her…?" Seto looked at Rumi again, and wiped away the remaining tears. He picked her up gently and took her to his room, laying her beneath the blankets.

He crouched down beside the bed and kissed her forehead, "Rumi, when you wake up, I promise you, it'll be a new day. But there's another promise I have to keep, too."

With that, he got up, grabbed his coat and walked down stairs, flipping open his cell phone. "Hello, Hatsuda? Get me…."

Rumi woke the next morning, feeling warm. She snuggled into the covers more, smiling as a familiar scent filled her. She opened her eyes, staring at an unusual sight. She wasn't in her room. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Wha…? Why am I in Seto's room?"

"I put you here last night. You fell asleep watching Television," Rumi jumped slightly, and looked up at Seto, who had just walked through the door. "Seto?" She asked, scratching her head. He smiled at her, surprising her completely. "Rumi…I really need to talk to you," He sat down on the bed beside her, taking her hand in his. She blushed heavily, "S-Seto…?" What had gotten into him?

"Rumi, I've been so cold to you. I should've been treating you differently, like you deserved. But I just…I don't know! I got confused and got lost up in the corporation! I just…" Rumi smiled at him, placing her hand on his, "Apology accepted, Seto. You know I'd never leave you alone when you needed me most."

He looked up into her green eyes, and inhaled deeply, "Yes, I do know that. That's why…." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Rumi blushed more, her mind swimming through confusion, "Seto…?" He smiled, his eyes meeting her's directly, "That's why I have to keep my promise. Will you marry me, Rumi?"

Rumi gasped, tears filling her eyes, "Seto…" He leaned down, placing his lips on her's. The kiss was short and sweet, but Rumi loved it all the same. "Yes, Seto. And…thank you for keeping your promise." He smiled, his heart swelling, "I love you, Rumi." She smiled, and kissed him.


End file.
